Incentive
by riah alice drake
Summary: Just something I thought up after watching an old favorite movie on tv. Two-part one shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me again how this is a game?" Alice asks hating the empty feeling she felt as soon as Robin's hand left her own

"It's not really I'm trying to help you learn how to focus your magic." Robin corrects unzipping the gym bag shed brought with her.

"Okay but why can't I do that and be closer to you at the same time?" her girlfriend wonders "To give you some incentive to concentrate on what you're going to do." Her archer answers taking the lighter from the pocket of her sweatpants.

Alice had to admit as strange as Robin's clothes are sometimes, they did complement her curves in the most distracting of ways. What Robin had told her were called yoga pants and a form-fitting shirt sleeve shirt that when Robin stretched up when one of the lanterns floated a little too high making her shirt rolled up giving Alice a nice view of a strip of Robin's toned back.

When Alice didn't stop pouting, Robin expanded not realizing the pout was for the loss of the view of the glimpse Alice had had of her lower back than the blonde girl really being upset about what they were doing not being a game. "I saw this in a movie back in Storybrooke and I thought it would help you." She explains walking in a wide circle around where Alice is standing lighting every one of the paper lanterns she had her aunt enchant for her so they floated on their own. "Actually, now that I think about it, I think Mulan was in it."

"Really? Hang on what's a movie again?" Alice questions with a laugh of her own.

Robin giggles tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she answers, "It's kind of like a play except the actors aren't in the same room and you can watch them even ever you want to."

"Got it." Alice nodes her eyes following Robin's every move as her girlfriend lights the last of the eight lanterns circling around them in the wooded space. "So, what are the rules for this game of yours Nobin?"

Robin pretends to be annoyed at the sound of her nickname as she unpacks an old rifle case she'd converted to carry her bow and a few arrows. "How many times…." She grumbles testing the weight of her bow against her hand.

"Eight hundred and seventeen." Alice says before she could finish "Nobin." Alice adds flashing that smile Robin loves so deeply. "Rules love?"

Robin takes a steadying breath fixing the carrier she'd fastened to her belt "It's easy. All you have to do is keep the flames from going out."

"That's all?" Alice laughs

Robin nodes "And for every lantern, you 'save' you can take a step closer to me."

Alice's smile widens at the news "So after this, I'll be close enough to touch you?" again Robin nodes ducking her head to hide the start of a blush at Alice's enthusiasm "What's from keeping me from getting closer to you right now?"

Robin wasn't ready for the flirtatious question, but she did her best not to show just how much she was affected by how dark Alice's ocean colored eyes got as they met her own. "Cause that would be cheating and it would spoil the game." The outlaw's daughter says gripping her bow tighter at the half smirk Alice gives her making Robin's clothes incredibly hot and itchy against her skin.

"How could I pass up a chance to best the most talented archer in the realm?" Robin rolls her eyes at the taunt while quietly cheering at the praise, but Alice wasn't finished speaking "Only question if there are eight lanterns I'm meant to be protecting then why are we twelve paces apart?"

"You're not besting me I'm helping you find your center between your emotions and your magic." Robin corrected spinning an arrow between her fingers. "Ohh you noticed that huh?" she asks as if she's just realized that herself. "Well, it would be rude to just jump in without letting you practice just a little before our little game."

"Fair enough." Alice agrees rolling out her shoulders "Let's do this."


	2. Enlightening Distractions

It seems her magic was as unpredictable as the woman who'd she'd inherited them from. She'd been doing well during the 'practice rounds' but as soon as Robin had announced she seemed to be ready for the real thing Alice had lost her focus for a half a second. What could she say the sight of Robin so focused as she pulled the bowstring back was too distracting for words even when she wearing her usual hunting clothes but the fact that she was wearing what Alice guesses is the more 'modern' versions is even more so.

"Backstep."

"That wasn't part of your original instructions." Alice complained glaring over at the lantern as it sunk down to the ground the flame within snuffed out by Robin's arrow.

"My idea my rules." Robin tells her pulling another arrow from the holder at her waist. "Now step back Tower Girl." She repeated fitting the arrow against the string without raising her bow. "Good and another." She coxed when Alice reluctantly stepped backward an angry tick in her jaw. "Keep arguing and it will be three." Alice grit her teeth sliding back another step deliberate or no Robin flexing her muscles as she reaches up to tug down a flighty lantern wasn't helping Alice's concentration.

Warm hands cupping her face made Alice open her eyes to meet her favorite shade of green looking back at her. "Just because you're using magic doesn't make you anything like that woman." Robin says her voice level as her fingers slide into Alice's hair twisting with the natural wave of it as she leans forward resting her forehead against Alice's.

It still amazes her how her clever archer always seems to know just what to say to her. Alice reaches up covering Robin's hands with her own simultaneously letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Talk to me." Her green-eyed beauty coxes dropping her arms to around the other woman's waist.

"The only things my magic has given me besides pain is creating that troll to break me out of that bloody tower and bringing you into my life." Alice says leaning in to the security she felt in Robin's arms.

Robin lets out a breath pressing her lips against Alice's temple so her words were garbled when she spoke. "Trust me I would have run into you eventually Tower Girl. The troll just sped things up."

"You think so?" Alice wonders feeling more than seeing Robin nodding in agreement against her shoulder as her hold became tither drawing Alice in closer. "I'll always find you. Even if I have to hunt all over the world. I'll find you." It was just a whisper a tickle really of breath against her ear, but it was enough.

"What aren't you telling me."

Robin stiffened at her not a question comment as Alice pushed back not that Robin let her get very far away from her embrace.

"Come on Robin what's going on? First Rumplestiltskin now you. Why all this sudden interest in making sure I can control my magic."

Robin's lip curls up in the hint of a smile at the thickening of Alice's natural English brogue in her annoyance. It quickly drops at the angry flash in her ocean colored eyes when Robin looks back into them as Alice waits for an answer. The hunter hesitates only to get her thought in order before she gives one "Something is coming. I don't know what and I don't know when, but something is definitely coming and it's something big and bad and horrible and it's something that a bow and some pointy sticks aren't going to be able to protect you from."

She would have gone on explaining as best she could about how it was just a hunch born from her hunters instincts in noticing the animals where more restless than normal so naturally she was getting worried then there was her mother becoming secretive again for seemingly no reason but Alice wasn't having it choosing instead to break the 'rules' keeping the two apart to pull her upset archer in for a comforting hug.

"Its alright to be scared Robin." Alice murmurs feeling her breathing hitch at the feel of Robin's warm breath against her neck with the tickling brush of Robin's hair as her archer shakes her head "I'm not scared." Robin corrects. Soon it's her turn to have her breath catch at the feel of Alice's fingers rubbing calming circles against her back as the beginnings of sprinkling rain being to fall. "I'm not scared Alice." She repeats not knowing who she was trying to convince more. Herself or her girlfriend holding onto Alice tighter as if the thought of loosening her hold would cause the other woman to disappear.

"Even if you're not it's alright when you are." Alice says stepping closer still toward her girlfriend looking thoughtfully between her eyes and her lips in unspoken question. A question Robin happily answers closing the last inches between them to bring her lips to Alice's.

The pair stay just like that neither caring about how wet their clothes were getting when the cover of the trees wound up giving little protection against the rain. Not that the rain had much of a chance to seem into their clothes if Alice had anything to say about it.

Sometimes it helped having the Dark One as a teacher.

"I think that's enough of a break yeah?" Alice says when the need to breath pulls the couple away from the other's lips feeling a shy smile pulling at her lips at Robin's surprised intake of breath when she realized they weren't in the clearing anymore. "How about I put on some of that powder chocolate you like to warm us back up instead?" Alice suggests and Robin was pleased to note that her voice had grown scratchier than it had been beforehand as her 'troll lover' stepped out of the circle of her arms.

"Hot chocolate. And yes please." Robin agrees.

"Humm seems I need to work on my kissing skills if you still remember your manners." Alice sighs meeting Robin's eyes over her shoulder with a flirty wink.

Robin rolls her eyes fighting to keep from blushing under the other woman's eyes at the same time resisting the urge to stick out her tongue as she once again takes the lighter from her pocket turning to the fireplace while Alice moves to the kitchen to start on their drinks only to pause her head tilting to the side thinking something over yet it was Robin that suggested it first. "I do think that we need to get out of these damp clothes."

It was a reasonable comment given just how wet both had gotten in the short time they'd been out in the downpour and it wasn't like they hadn't seen the other in fewer clothes before in their relationship. Besides Robin had yet to take back the clothes she'd left the last time the couple had gone for a late afternoon swim, so it wasn't like she didn't have something to change into.

"After all, I wouldn't want Zelena on my hide for risking you get sick." Alice agrees taking the kettle of simmering coco off the heat simultaneously pulling two cups from the overhead cabinet.

"You know Mom adores you Tower Girl. Besides she'd have to get past me first." Robin promises taking her hair out of its braid as she talked. To her credit, Alice only over pours one of them when she glances up just in time to catch Robin removing her wet shirt.

"Keep looking at me like that and that coco will be ice cold when we remember to drink it."

The smile Alice flashes can only be described as purely devilish as she offers one of the two cups she's holding. "How about a new game?"

Robin's eyebrow raises as she takes a drink humming in approval at the taste against her tongue or it could have been Alice choosing to shed her own shirt as well the realm jumper couldn't properly tell which. "I'm listening."

"For every lantern that's put out we move that much closer to the bedroom."

"Now that sounds like a game." Robin smiles reaching for her bow.


	3. Falling Into Fire

Really it was Robin's fault the game had ended before it was properly finished with a single lantern still light and floating on its own near support beam of the ceiling but then again It wasn't like letting it burn could risk burning down the cabin anyway thanks to Regina's protection spell.

Thinking she could take out one of the remaining two lanterns over by the space Alice used as a painting nook before her rival spotted it the over-eager archer makes a jump over the back of the sofa firing off an arrow as she goes. Unfortunately, her shot over her girlfriend's shoulder to catch her mark spoked said girlfriend enough that Alice stumbles back into the sofa just as Robin landed so instead of the couch cushions Alice ended up falling directly into Robin's lap. Okay maybe due to the angle its more like she falls back onto her stomach but in the confusion, Robin's isn't paying that much attention.

"Hi, baby." The archer laughs not caring at not being able to properly catch her breath if it means having Alice so close. They'd both stripped down to their under clothes. Robin to one of her comfier sport bras and matching boy brief style underwear and Alice to a lace-up corset undershirt she knew Robin liked seeing her in and a long slip covering her lap instead of underwear leaving their damp clothes to dry out in front of the fire.

For her part, Alice was trying to shift off of her but Robin's arms around her middle stalled most of her attempts. "Earlier you were complaining you weren't close enough to me now you can't get away fast enough." Robin says with a genuinely wounded undertone in her voice as she sits up moving Alice into her lap.

Alice turns her head pressing her lips against the hollow of Robin's throat before she answers. "I'd prefer you to be breathing while we're like this and with how I was sitting you weren't." she corrects reaching one hand back to slide her fingers into Robin's hair while the other dropped to intertwining her fingers with Robin's hand resting against her stomach holding her back against the other woman's body.

Robin leans back against the arm of the sofa again tugging Alice with her only noticing once she'd allowed herself to actually relax against the back of the couch that Alice had magicked it enough to accommodate them both laying down on it and still be comfortable.

"I have to say I did like that game of yours Nobin. But I like this better." Alice says breaking the sleepy quiet of watching the flames crackling in the fireplace while the storm picked up outside "Me too." Robin agreed pressing her lips against the back of Alice's neck "So much better." A warm line of kisses followed trailing from the base of her neck over her shoulder.

Robin's surprised gasp was swallowed by Alice's mouth pressing down on her own as the archer's back hits the curve of the sofa "Don't start something you don't finish love." Her realm jumper taunts settling over her archer making her girlfriend's breath hitch at the dampness waiting for her as their hips slot together. "Who said I wouldn't?" Robin questions fisting her hand with Alice's against the armrest she's using as a pillow while the other toys with the laces of the corset Alice's is using as a bra. She waits for the consenting node before she tugs the ties free, so it drops away from the curve of Alice's breasts leaving her exposed to Robin's hungry gaze. In the same instance, Robin feels more than sees a swirl of blue-gray smoke surrounding her own bra so hers joined Alice's in the vicinity of either the bedroom or the front door neither woman cared where.

"Just keeping in practice." Alice grins at the show of magic. Her eyes close as Robin's hips rock up against her own savoring the groan her rouge lets out when she grinds her own back down in retaliation against Robin's still clothed ones. "Minx."

"Vixen." Alice giggles watching the green of Robin's eyes turn steadily to black on every teasing grind of her hips.

"You're playing with fire spy." Alice shudders at the sinful drop of Robin's voice along with the scrape of short trimmed nails along the side of her back before the hand not still fisted with her own drops back onto the sofa cushion. God, she loves it when Robin calls her a spy possibly even more so than being called her Tower Girl.

"Funny I thought I was playing with you."

If possible, Robin's eyes darken more at the tease. "That you are spy." She agrees sliding her arm back around Alice's waist as she sits up pressing her back against the armrest letting her fingers trace the smooth skin of Alice's back. "Time to even the score I think." She whispers against the valley between Alice's breasts peeking up to meet the now lust darkened eyes she loved for the agreeing node before she takes the right breast in her mouth bringing the hand that had been holding Alice's up to massage the left as she lavished the one in her mouth with licks and soft kisses.

"Tease." Alice groans when Robin switches to the right earning a pleased smile from her archer at the praise. The breathy giggle Alice lets out has Robin pausing to peek up at the other woman releasing her breast with a soft pop from the suction of her mouth. "Your hair tickles." Alice explained putting a momentary pause to the lusty mood for an impromptu tickle fight to break out between the two.

A mock fight that ends with Robin bent over the side of the armrest with Alice draped over her back her arm wrapped around Robin's front and her hand resting against Robin's damp sex. "Alice." Robin pleads rolling her hips against Alice's hand needing the friction from the stilled hand cupping her under the wet remains of her boy shorts. "Sshh I've got you Nobin." Alice promises peppering her neck with soothing kisses earning a whimpering sigh as her fingers slide against slickened lips in time with Robin's still rocking hips.

"Alice don't call…. Nah, fuck." Robin pants trying to sound more annoyed than she felt her anger melting away into a whined moan when two delicate fingers slide passed her pulsing dripping lips easily. She could feel the smug grin on Alice's lips pressed against her shoulder as the fingers inside her started to move thrusting against her like a slow building tide.

She lost track of just how many times Alice made her fall over the edge only that she did with both her fingers and that teasing tongue of hers once they'd moved from the couch over to Alice's bed. Robin had tried to return the favor several times but Alice would shake her head and once again drive the panting archer into delicious oblivion.

"Hey, beautiful." Alice coos what could have been days later climbing back onto the bed while Robin stretches out like a contented cat in the tangled sheets.

"Hi" Robin grins rolling over onto her stomach beside her pleased looking spy of a girlfriend. "Why are you still in clothes?"

Alice laughed aloud at question tugging her pouting archer out of bed following Robin's blurry gaze to the wet remains of her slip. "Cause I was looking after you so it didn't matter what I was wearing." She answers with a shrug handing over one of her bigger fluffier blankets to cover Robin's distracting nakedness and keep her warm as Alice picks up both cups of the long-forgotten hot chocolate giggling at Robin's muttered "matters to me." as she leads her girlfriend out to the front porch to watch the rain.

Almost immediately Alice finds herself pulled into the warmth of Robin's blanket covered arms so she's sitting between her legs on a rocking chair that after a quick enlarging spell was able to seat both of them without too much fuss.

Alice hadn't intended to node off. After all, she wasn't the one that had climaxed close to a dozen times that afternoon, yet she found herself cuddling up in Robin's protective arms welcoming her warmth to drifted off to the sounds of the rain falling against the wooden planks of the porch roof.

"Hey, sleeping beauty I think it's time to go back inside." Robin purrs against her ear. The rain had slowed to a lazy drizzle instead of a full storm but Alice groans not wanting to move. "Too comfy." She counters after a few more prods for her to wake up.

"Alright, but after another nap, it's my turn." Robin smiles making a new flood of wetness between her legs chase all thought if sleep from Alice's mind "And I have one last little game for you my spying Tower Girl." She adds in warning.

"Oh yeah?" Alice asked her voice breaking at the once again lust darkened eyes of the woman she loved as Robin carried her back toward the front door. Robin nodes dipping her head to press a kiss against Alice's shoulder while her girlfriend tugs the falling blanket back around Robin's shoulders for her as she moves. "For every lantern you had to 'save' earlier I'm going to bring you to the edge."

Alice gulped at the idea and it takes her a few more seconds to remember words let alone how to say them. "How is that a game? Sounds more like cruel punishment."

"No, it's going to be a game, Alice." Robin promises pressing a kiss against her pouting girlfriend's hairline. "because before you get to cum you are going have to relight all those lanterns we put out."

More wetness pooled between Alice's legs "And if I can't?" she asks knowing already how unstable her magic was. Robin didn't answer but she didn't have to given the sinful glow in her darkened eyes.

"Oh, you are wicked." Alice rasped trying to remember just how many of those dammed lanterns Robin had brought with her that morning.

"But you love me anyway." Robin points out letting Alice down just to back her up against the closed front door.

"God help me I do." Alice agrees tugging Robin in for what turned out to be a sinful kiss as the blue-gray smoke coiled around them taking them back into the cottage.


End file.
